So dead
by Dark days. Lightning nights
Summary: "You know what Weasley? After hearing this and your silly excuse for punching Georgia. I think you don't just care about me-" "Now that's what I have been talking about!" "- I think you like me!" ONE SHOT! ScorRose bickering with witty comebacks and curses, in corridors of Hogwarts. Loads of humor with tiny bit of madness! R&R!


A/N- Hello guys! I know I should be working on my long story and I am! But there comes a time where an awesome idea comes in your mind and it's too great to ignore it. Thats kinda the case there.

This is a ONE SHOT! And I guess it's my duty to inform you a bit about it so it may not confuse you.

Rose and Scorpius are in sixth year. Enemies and hate each other but we all know how strong and 'serious' the feeling is, here ;) Albus is in Griffindor, Scorp in Slytherin and Rose in Ravenclaw (the brainy!). That's all you wanna know, I guess.

Oh yaah, also there maybe THOUSANDS of mistakes in here! I am not good at spelling and grammar! Plus I wrote it on my phone! (Well... I write all my stories on phone but STILL!) And I don't have my **BeanerWeasley** with me here to correct them for me cause it was meant to be a surprise for her. (Hello, **BeanerWeasley** , if you are reading this- SURPRISE! This one is for you!) (To other readers; Have you read her amazing stories!? Go read them now!)

I rated it K+ because it has a little talk about drinking, which I guess K- shouldn't know. Else, they could read it!

Now this 'Author's note' has gone weirdly long so I am gonna close it by saying;

Have fun reading!

* * *

"THOUSAND TIMES TELLING IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GET THIS INTO YOUR BIG WORTHLESS BRAIN!?"

"HAVE IT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT YOU ARE MAYBE WRONG? NO! BECAUSE ITS ROSE WEASLEY! HOW CAN SHE BE WRONG!?"

"EXACTLY!"

"So you agree, you are always right?"

"Is that you are deaf, or can't understand English anymore?"

"It's that you are mentally retarded!"

"See, you are changing the topic AGAIN! I know what you do! You change the topic when you think you can't win!"

"I don't CHANGE the topic, you distract me! And just admit Sylthrin won this game fair and square and I would let it go."

"Albus was SO close to the snitch! He would have won, but you cheated! I saw it!"

"Oh really? Then what was it that you saw?"

"You said something to him, distracted him!"

"Arrgg... he was the one who talked first. You just saw me telling him to stop daydreaming and then I got the snitch!"

"So what was he 'daydreaming' about?"

"You."

"Sorry, but ME!?"

"Yes. He has a crazy idea that we like each other... hufff... you and your crazy family!"

*cough*

"Malfoy, excuse me. I need to kill someone."

"Gift me the head!"

"Yaah, bye to you too"

* * *

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

"Now what?"

"Albus is in Hospital Wing!"

"Oh what a news!"

"Stop with the sarcasm, and tell me why you dared to hurt my friend?"

"If you had brains, which you obviously have not, then you would have realized he is my cousin too!"

"Well then, this just proves how heartless you are!"

"Look who is talking!?"

"Don't change the topic! Tell me why you hurt him! Apparently, I can't meet him because he needs rest, so I don't have any other option, so oh-so wisely weasel one, pray tell me what you did to my mate"

"Hold it, ferret boy. I just hexed him. He is not gonna die!"

"Oh... what a relief! I thought he would be dead by now."

"Your sarcasm is poor."

"Anyways, there would be one good thing if he dies, and thats you will go away! The dementers would have you, imagine!"

"How sweet of you to imagine your friends dead and in dementers hands!"

"Who says you are my friend?"

"...ummm... I don't know... dementers?"

"Oh my god, Weasley! Are you okay? Should I get some medicine for you, too?"

"Haha... not funny, AT ALL!"

"Anywaaaay... why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"God, who sorted you into Ravenclaw!"

"A hat, that has apparently more brains than someone I know..."

"...*snort*... what I meant was- why did you hexed Albus? He is the most harmless person on planet, what did he do to you?"

"He is harmless until he opens his mouth. Remember when you told me about his stupid theory of love?"

"Theory of love?"

"His words! He says, we have done all the things that people who are in love do!"

*retards laughing*

"If he could name one thing, I will avada myself!"

"Umm... that's weird..."

"What's weird?"

"I said the same exact words."

"So? That's not weird!"

"It isn't?"

"Nope"

"Mmmm..."

"Come on, weasel! Who cares!"

"Right. Yaah, so then I hexed him!"

"Just like that!?"

"Ummm... no..."

"Sooo?"

"He was then talking shit, and I lost control."

"Of course, has Rose Weasley ever been in anyone's control?"

"You know my family is crazier than me, right?"

"Your point?"

*snort*

"Remember when Griffindors won last year and there was a huge party in the common room?"

"Worst match of my life. But the party was interesting, seeing as you, all goody-two shoes, was drinking heavily."

"I still wonder why you lot go to their parties... to celebrate your failure?"

"For alcohol"

"Yaah... But I thought Slytherins had pride, a little too much, I must add"

"It's drinking night and Slytherins won't come?"

"Right. They need to refill their fangs"

"Ouch! You hurt me, Weasley"

"Drama queen! Anyways... do you remember anything about that night?"

"No, why? I don't remember what I do in almost all the parties. But I do remember having a drinking match with you! Later, Albus told me I won"

"Your ego gets bigger every day! Anyways, neither do I remember! And that's your fault! That was the first time I drank, and you HAVE to make a competition there! Look how it ended!"

"I know... I puked later, too..."

"No, you idiot! Albus told me we kissed!"

"WHAT!? I... You!?"

"Oh no, you kissed Albus!"

"Really not the time for sarcasm"

"Arrggg... how can anyone be as irritating as you!"

"Oh... ask me. I know someone!"

"Now, that better be Albus"

"Anyways, then why did you hexed him? I mean, it's not exactly his fault..."

"Because... then he told me..."

"Told you what?"

"That he took a picture"

"WHAT!? God, he deserved it! Stupid Albus! Let him wake up, I would avada him!"

"Anyways, gotta go break few bones"

"You know, you should TRY to control your inner Slytherin. Though it's a shame you even have it."

"Shut up, I meant I am going for Quiddich practice"

"Oh... Break a leg!"

*punch*

"OUCH! What are you eating, Weasley!"

"Such a girl!"

"It also means best of luck, silly!"

"What, break a leg? That weird!"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. You break a real leg, alright? Then I won't have to see your ugly face everyday!"

"Hey! That was harsh!"

"Awww... is the little baby gonna cry?"

"No. But I can hex you!"

"Oh really? I would love to see you try"

* * *

"Wesley! YOU HEXED ME!"

"I don't see even a scratch on you. Guess no harm done! Wonder why are you stating the obvious so angrily"

"... let's start this again- YOU HEXED ME!"

"Malfoy, is your any body part missing?"

"Pardon?"

"I take that as a no. Now, flatter yourself that I didn't hurt you much like I planned for."

"Oh shut up! You never hurt me 'much' because you are too afraid! All you do is hex me!... and sometimes don't counter it like you did today afternoon! Thank goodness a first year found me and called a teacher screaming 'Malfoy is dead!'... but that's not the point! You never mean to hurt me in a way that could be life threatening... kind of."

"If you want me to kill you, just say it. Don't get all formal after six years of hatred"

"What I am trying to say is you deeeeep deeeep inside care about me. Now do you?"

"Al put this idea into your head, didn't he?"

"Not the answer to my question."

"Look; I don't care about you. It's just I don't want to go face dementers for killing someone as worthless and git as you."

*Both look at each other for a moment, till Rose creep out*

"What!?"

"Weasley, I think-"

"You 'think'!? Well, that's a achievement!"

"-that we both know what you said is a lie."

"Not everyone is a lier, Malfoy. I think staying in a room full of racist, hypocrite liars, you have lost faith in the truth."

"As much as I loved to hear you curse my house mates, I wanted to say, you care about me. You don't have to let your ego down and admit it but it won't change the truth"

"Oh my god! Al told you, didn't he?"

"Told me what?"

"Don't act like you don't know! He told you I punched your ex for cheating on you!"

"You did what!?"

"... shit! Al didn't tell you, did he?"

"I will get him for that later but for now, seriously tell me what you did."

"Look; your irritating girlfriend was talking to her 'girls' in the loo about you. They were all like how dumb you are- which you are- and I don't know what happened. But the next moment you know, I punched her nose which then bleed like a waterfall. Believe me I was NOT being protective! I was just... kinda... angry... because well..."

"Because?"

"Umm... to be true I don't know but maybe because I hate cheaters? I mean that just the lowest thing a human can do!"

"You help Al cheat in the exam."

"That's different!"

"You know what Weasley? After hearing this and your silly excuse for punching Georgia. I think you don't just care about me-"

"Now that's what I have been talking about!"

"- I think you like me!"

"Sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"No, I don't 'like' you!"

"I think you do. Well, I have to say it's not inappropriate considering I like you too."

"You do what!?"

"I know... it disappointed me too. But it's a fact. Can't change it!... Oh merlin! Have you seen the time!? It's almost past curfew! I better leave."

"Don't even think of leaving now!"

"Oh, Weasley. I know you don't want me out of your sight even for a single second- ah, maybe that's why you stare at me in breakfast daily!- but I better leave. We don't want people to think something into our past-curfew meets, do we?"

"I don't stare! In fact, it's you who do! But-"

"Aah, Weasley. You really have no patience, do you? Well, I am really tired. Night, Weasley!"

With that he was gone, leaving Rose in awe and her heart with speed of light. She then did what any sane girl would do, talked to herself about it;

"Oh my god! I like Scorpius Malfoy! I am so dead."

-THE END-

A/N- I know I talked (or wrote?) a LOT in my AN above so I am gonna make this quick and say thank you for being with me till the end of the page!

Also check out my on-going long fic of Rose n Scorpius! It's called, "Paradise in Winter". Tell me what you thought of this! I am dying to hear your views on this! Also tell me if it's good I have another half written one shot of same type. If you liked this, tell me, I would complete that and post it!

(I don't think I really succeed in making this AN 'short'...)


End file.
